


Office

by Shatterpath



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peek into Regina's head and the trappings of some of her power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office

A citadel of dominance  
Clothed in black and white  
Mirrors a reminder of magic lost  
Desk like a shield, a focus of power  
Authority given form

The whole of it is fleeting,  
Disturbed by a new presence not under her rigid control  
Slender and quick and ruthless  
The new power shatters the illusion of control  
Leaves her alone and broken

In her office


End file.
